Differences
by punkgal666
Summary: (RenxPiri) Continued! 3 years after the shaman fight, Pirika decided to study alone in Tokyo where she felt so out of place and alone, but who do you think will fill her emptiness? The 'rich braggart' who doesn't seem to care or know her?
1. First Conversation

Disclaimer: You know what I mean 

(NOTE: This happened 3 years after the shaman fight, Pirika is already 15 here while Ren and everyone is 16, Jun is already 20)

**Differences**

Chapter 1: First Conversation

It was a cold sunday afternoon...

(Pirika's POV)

"I really hate here in Tokyo... the people here, they seem not to care with each other... so boring since onichan decided to be back on Hokkaidou and study there... I wish I never insisted to stay here in Tokyo, I wish I had just agreed to join onichan... (sigh)

Now here I am, alone in a stupid dormitory with no roommates, no anyone around. Everyone was on their own gangs, having a good time, while me, alone doing nothing...

All of the girls in our classroom are taunting me, why I still don't have a boyfriend? Duh, who needs one? Boys are just a nuisance in a girl's life, they'll love you at first, taste you, and after that when she bares his child, he'll leave his responsibility... that's the life of teens now... hit and run...

I just have few friends here, onichan's friends before on the shaman fight, my close friend Anna is now leaving on Aomori near the Osorezan, with her husband Yoh, the shaman king while Tamao is still a loyal student to them but was now also back in her homeland in Saitama for vacation. People here are just too insensitive and they choose who they want to make friends with. They are nothing but a bunch of trying-hard braggarts. Specially that so-called heart throb Tao Ren...

He's nothing but an insensitive braggart jerk... W-well, I can't deny the fact that he has the looks but, I don't like his style... he's umm... out of this world... He doesn't seem to care about his fangirls who seem to die for him... poor girls, they shouldn't expect from him... He seem to have his own world, ya know, tries to avoid people, doesnt speak anything until anyone asks a very important thing, never seem to care even if you die in front of him, just sits on the rooftop and if everyone dares to join him, he bounces that soemone off using his umm... I don't know how he calls that stupid spear... Then before when the shaman fight was still on, he always brags about himself, his strenght, and he always makes fun of onichan... ARGH! Thinking of his selfishness messes up my day! I really hate him from the bottom of my bottomless anger for him... "

(KNOCK KNOCK)

"Ohairi-nasai..." Pirika said letting that somoene enter inside her room.

"Umm, good afternoon maam... there was a long distance call for you from Hokkaidou, if possible please go to the reception downstairs and recieve the call..."

"Oh! Thanks..." Pirika hurriedly ran down to recieve his onichan's call.

(On the phone)

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Pirika, I have sent money on your account, you may now withdraw it."

"Thanks!"

"BUT! Spend it wisely! It seems like you always run out of money..."

"Trying to preach me when you also spend your money a lot for your gluttonous acts..."

"Ok, noallowance next time..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Nah, I was just joking, I won't forgive myself if I can't send money to you... Ok, bye..."

"Luv ya..."

"Luv ya 2..."

(hang up)

Pirika went to the bank, since the ATM machine in their school dormitory is still under repair. She withdrew 10,000 yen.

"Just 10,000! B-but this is not enough to be... UGH! forget those braggarts, I can live with just 10,000 for 2 weeks, so what if I can't beat their 1,000,000 per week?" Pirika kept the money on her wallet as well as her ATM card carefully so that it can't be snatched, ya know, that's the only life she had...

"You think somone will still be interested to snatch that small amount of money? There's no sense of securing that..." The heart throb tongari was also there drinking canned softdrinks (he already stopped his milk therapy), wearing a black loose hooded sweatshirt with it's zipper in a plunging neckline, exposing his chest, black loose pants and a black chuck taylor (cool outfit! I wish I could have that custom made for my honey...).

"Insensitive jerk, what are you doing here! (blushes)"

"I'll deposit my leftover 2,000,000 from my 3,000,000 allowance perweek in my other account for my savings so move out..., if you need money badly I can give you my 100,000..." He said sarcastically.

"Better die and burn in hell than to recieve anything from you!"

"Poor creature... you still had your pride when you know that you'll starve with that small amount..."

"How dare you!" She tried to slap him but he just dodge the attack but, he forgot about his softdrinks which poured on her clothes.

"W-what the...!" She was shocked at the same time very mad at him...

"Are'nt you suppose to say sorry?"

"For what?"

"The softdrinks you're drinking poured on my clothes and it's you're fault bastard!" She was still busy yelling when he just suddenly said...

"Get inside that car."

"WHAT? M-ME?"

"Shut up and just get inside the car."

She got inside the car as he said. "Now what?"

"Take of your clothes."

"You pervert!"

"I said take of your clothes or I'll kill you!" She was so scared on what he said so she just followed as he said, maybe he'll really kill her if she doesn't...

(POV)

This is it... this is the end of my life, he'll just rape me in this car and kill me after and throw me somewhere... Oh I wish someone will see what he had done so that he will be sentenced to death... I wish he will just do it slowly... A... I don't wanna die... please...

"Hey! Do you want to get naked forever or what?" She was awakened from her thoughts when she just saw him giving his sweatshirt to her, making him shirtless.

"Uh, No..." Her thoughts were all wrong. She took the sweatshirt and wore it. It was so fragrant and so comfortable to wear though it was too loose for her, she really like it.

"Are you done? Hurry up!"

"Y-yes..."

"Ch... you slowpoke..." He got inside the car and sat down on the driver's seat and drove the car.

(after minutes of sheer silence...)

"Ano... where are we going?"

"At home..."

"A - at your home? Is Jun also there?"

"Why do you know her?"

"You belong to Yoh's team in the shaman fight before and so is my brother Horohoro, I guess you still remember him, right?"

"So you're trying to tell me that you knew my sister through Horohoro?"

"Exactly..."

"I knew your brother as much as you knew him but, I don't know the hell about you..."

"I'm Pirika..."

"I guess you knew who am I, what does your brother say about me?"

"Um, all he told me before was you were an insensitive jerk and I shouldn't go near you or else I'll die..."

"(smiles) That idiot... so where is he now?"

"He is studying in Hokkaido... How about Jun?"

"She is studying at the Tokyo University as a scholar..."

"Wow... I can't blame her to study in the most exclusive university in Japan, your family is rich..."

"We're already here..." He entered the car to the garage and opened the door to go out. "What are you still doing inside, go out!" He opened the door of the car and pulled her out.

"Ouch! Will you be gentle!"

(Inside the Tao Ke)

"Good evening young master and Ms..." The servants greeted him and Pirika (It was evening already that time...)

"Call her Young mistress Pirika..." Ren ordered.

"Certainly Young master... what can we serve for dinner?"

"Anything special, will you get the other servants and take care of her, hurry up!"

"Yes sir!"

All the maids took Pirika upstairs while Ren went to his room.

(at the guest room)

"Young mistress Pirika, this will be your room temporarily... there is a bathroom there and a comfort room beside it. Inside that cabinet, you may choose what should you wear for this night. Young Master said that after you change you may do whatever you wanted and he said that you should give his sweatshirt to us to have it laundried... where do you prefer to take a bath? In the hot-spring down stairs, or just simply inside that bathroom?"

"Umm, I guess just inside this bathroom..." Pirika said shyly.

"Ok, do you need us to assist you regarding your bath?"

"What? Of course... not, I mean, I can manage myself..." Pirika said.

"Ok, if you just need assistance, just call us. Please excuse us..." The servants went out of the vast guest room.

"(sighs) Finally..."

Pirika went inside the bathroom and found that it was too large. It had a carpeted floor and it had a very big bath tub. She took off the sweatshirt, the only thing she is wearing and soaked herself in the warm bubble bath.

(after a few minutes of a warm bubble bath)

"Ahhhh... I feel so refreshed! I didn't expected that the life of that Tao is this luxurious..." Pirika said rubbing her wet hair with towel and drying it with a blower.

"Let me see what type of clothing or night gown they have here..." Pirika searched the big closet and saw lots of different styles of chinese kimonos or night gowns.

"Wow! This is all cute!" Pirika tried all the chinese night gowns in it but what she found cutest was the black haltered cheongsam, above the knee lenght with a very thin fabric and a slit on the side, designed with a white dragon, flaming with blue flame. "I'll wear this!"

She wore the cheongsam and started to pose on the mirror when she heard a knock.

"Come in!" She said.

"Umm, Young Mistress Pirika, dinner is ready, we're sorry we can't bring you food here because Young Master ordered us to let you eat with him on the balcony in his room..."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute..."


	2. The Night

Disclaimer: You know what I mean 

**Differences **

Chapter 2: The Night

(On the balcony in Ren's room, Ren is standing near the edge, looking at the nice view of the city's evening lights. He is wearing a black longsleeve chinese kimono and black pants, the one he usually wear on the shaman fight)

"Ano..." Pirika said getting Ren's attention.

"So you're here..."

"You said that we'll going to eat here, right?"

"Then sit down and eat everything there... I'm not yet hungry..." Ren said still looking down on the nice view of the city.

"How rude, aren't you supposed to serve me or at least pull the chair for me so that I may sit down and chow on everything there?"

"What do you think of this, a candle light dinner for two? How stupid... I won't do such thing with a person like you..."

"Fine! If you don't wanna eat, you'll be sorry, there's nothing even a spec will be left for you..." Pirika said while she started to munch on different types of chinese specialties. She just thought that Ren is just so insensitive that he didn't even notice her beauty on her black cheongsam...

(after 15 minutes)

"(burp) Ahh... I'm stuffed... your cook cooks great!" Pirika said rubbing her stomach going back inside Ren's room.

"It's not cook, it's chef..." He said also heading to his room.

"Chef or cook, whatever, as long as they cook food..." Pirika said lying down on Ren's bed swinging her foot. "Your bed's so fluffy! Can I sleep here?"

"WHAT! So where do you want me to sleep, in the floor! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Ren retorted.

"Besides me!"

"Ba - baka kisama wa...!" Ren blushed some more making his face beet red.

"Just joking! You look so cute when you get mad!"

"W- will you shut up and go back to your room..." Ren said sitting on the couch turning the television on.

"Hey, w-what time is it?" Pirika asked.

"It's already 9:00..."

"AAAAA! IT'S MY FAVORITE MOVIE ALREADY!" Pirika yelled, running to the couch and snatches the remote control from Ren's hands. She switched to the movie channel, airing 'the grudge'.

"You like watching horror movies?" Ren asked getting a bowl of popcorn from the fridge beside the couch.

"Horror is my favorite!" Pirika said snatching the bowl of popcorn from Ren's hands and munching a mouthful of it. Ren just sighed and watched though he don't like the movie that much. He just suddenly noticed her trembling and holding tight to his arms...

"G- get off me!" Ren shrugged his arm but she just suddenly...

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pirika grabbed Ren and hugged him tightly, burying her face on his chest. She was just to scared to look at the bloodyKayako (the ghost at the movie) crawling down the stairs (that was one scene of the movie). He can't do anything but just let her hold on to him.

Ren took the remote from her trembling hands and turned the tv off.

"You're such a stupid bastard... watching horror but just screams and freak out, if you'll watch horror movies again, I'll gonna beat that crap outta you..." He stroked her soft icyblue hair.

"Thanks for d concern..., before I thought that you were a completely bad person, I was wrong..." Pirika smiled at him.

"W- WHAT! N- NO! I'm just doing what I have to!" He retorted putting his arms away from her, shrugging her off away from him.

"I used to hate you before but now I'm starting to like you..."

"W-will you go back to your room and go to sleep, I'm tired of seeing your damned face..." He said blushing.

"Ok... goodnight..." She kissed him on his cheeks making him blush more. "Thanks for everything..." She went out of the room.

"Ch... that crazy bitch..." Ren rubbed his cheeks still blushing.

"Looks like your falling for that Ainu, bocchama..." Bason said.

"W-WHAT! O-Of course not! (blushes some more) She's nothing but... but an imbecile's sister! Why should I fall for her!"

(At the corridor, Pirika is heading to the guest room when she meets Jun)

"Konbanwa, Jun-san..." Pirika bowed.

"Ee... Horohoro-kun no imouto, Pirika-chan da ne?" Jun asked.

"Yes..."

"Not to be rude but, What brought you here?" Jun asked.

"Umm... Ren-kun brought me here to..."

"Ren? O-hohohoho..." Jun just laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're lucky, you're the very first girl he brought home for a sleep over... anyway, goodnight and sweet dreams..." Jun smiled and walked away.

(when Pirika got inside her room)

"Me? The very first girl he brought home? It's not what she thinks! (blushes), he just brought me here so that he could payback for what he had done to my clothes, But what if... NO! Usui Pirika, don't think like that, he, a very rich braggart, an owner of 33, I mean 32, jetplanes, an insensitive jerk would never fall for a poor girl like me who owns nothing but just a field in Hokkaido..." Pirika thought while lying on the king-sized bed in the very wide guest room.

"HEY! I shouldn't think like this! I shouldn't supposed to care about however he feels for me, ne? (sighs) Ok...even though I always say 'I hate him from the bottom of my bottomless anger for him', I admit... I already had a crush on him since the first time I saw him in the shaman fight until now... the anger I feel for him now is just that I already knew he wouldn't feel the same way for me cu'z he's just an insensitive bastard who doesn't even know what does love mean... I wish just one day I could say how I feel for him, even if he will just reject me, at least I had finally let him know..." Pirika shoved her blanket up to her shoulders, turned off the lamp and started to close her eyes. "Ren, Ren, Ren... if you only knew, this is the first time I'll admit to myself, I love you..."

(an hour later)

"Damn... the face of that monster from the movie still won't erase in my mind..." Pirika trembled and held the pillow tightly to her. She could hear the hush of the leavesof the trees outside blown by the wind which scared her more, plus the lights off... she could feel as if the bloody monster from the movie was just under her bed, that would just suddenly crawl above her and eat her.

"NO! That was just a fiction... it's not true and there's no things such as monsters..." Pirika tried to think of anything else but thinking of anything else just brings her back to thinking of the monster from the horror movie, just freaking her out...

(at Ren's room)

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Bason... check out who's that..." Ren said, awakened covering his head with pillow.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Bocchama, it was Pirika-san..." Bason said.

"Pirika?" Ren stood up and opened the door to see Pirika carrying a pillow.

"Ano... can I sleep there?" Pirika asked, blushing.

"What? (blushes into deep red) Sleep here? You're crazy! Just go back to you room..." Ren said.

"Onegai! I am so scared, I can't sleep alone..." She insisted.

He stared at her for a few seconds and finally came up to a decision...

"Ch... Ok, get inside..." Ren let her enter.

(inside Ren's room)

Ren turned off the lights and lied down on the couch.

"Are you going to sleep on the couch?" Pirika asked.

"I don't want to sleep beside someone, so suit yourself, and just sleep there in my bed..." Ren said.

"B - but... I want to sleep beside someone... I can't help but think of the monster until I can see someone sleeping besides me..."

"If you want to sleep besides someone, you went on the wrong place... Just go and sleep with Jun, she's a woman too, there'll be no malice if you'll sleep with her..."

"B- but..."

"(sighs) OK, OK,... (goes back to his bed and lies besides Pirika) Are you happy now?" Ren asked.

"The lights, please turn it on..."

"Ch... so many caprice..." Ren turned the lights on and went back to bed.

"Thanks..." She placed her arms around him, leaned on his barechest (he's shirtless)and closed her eyes. "You're just as warm as onichan..."

"Stop comparing him to me, I didn't let you sleep beside me because I wanted to but because I pity you..." Ren said another aliby, as usual...

(Pirika's POV)

This is the happiest moment of my life! I can't believe I am here, sleeping beside Tao Ren, the guy I hated at the same time I loved... If this is just a dream, I wish I will never wake up... I wanna be with him forever... This is the chance... it's now or never... I'll tell him how I feel, I don't care if he'll reject me...

"Ano... Ren-kun... "

(Cliff hanger!)


	3. The Night II

Ok...I uploaded the 3rd chapter immediately but please! Review! please... tnx

Disclaimer: You know what I mean

Differences Chapter 3: The Night II

(Continuation)

"Ano... Ren-kun..."

"Nanda?"

"A - ano... (Oh no, I can't!) I - I..."

"What! Will you say it straight to the point and let me sleep!"

"I - (I can't tell him... ok, another chance lost...) I like this kimono..."

"(stares at Pirika for a few seconds) ... Then that's yours... you may take it home..."

"Really? Thanks!" She hugged him tighter.

"Y- you're squeezing me to death! Get your arms off me!" He said blushing. (damn, he just blushes always and can't tell it straight...)

"What if I don't?" She asked playfullly.

"Then, I'll kill you!"

"Oh, yeah?" She pulled the pillow his head lies on and whacked it on his face, making his hair twitch...

"KISAMA!" He pulled the pillow her head lies on and whacked it on her head in revenge, and there a pillow fight started...

"Now take this!" (boom!)

"Is that all you got?" (blag!)

"CHUUKA-ZANMAI!" (kablam!)

(after a few minutes, everything's a mess)

"I don't feel sleepy anymore..." Ren sat down on the bed.

"Pillow fights make me thirsty..." Pirika said opening the refrigirator, looking for some beverages, "Wow! You have lots of different kinds of beverages here! You have milk, coke, juice, umm... Heineken! You're drinking already?"

"Of course not, you sister-of-an-idiot! That's Jun's..."

"How about trying it?" Pirika took the green bottle and sat down the bed besides Ren.

"TRY it? Are you nuts! We're below the drinking age!" Ren tried to pull the bottle away from her hands but...

"I CAN HANDLE THIS! Don't worry..." She opened the bottle and drank it straight...

(Pirika's POV)

This is the greatest chance, once a I get drunk, I can tell nothing but the naked truth whatever it was even my deepest darkest secret... if this won't work, I might as well die...

(she almost finished the whole bottle)

"Ahhhh... (hiccups) I didn't expected that Heineken would taste this great... (hiccups)..." Pirika got drunk, now swaying...

"You idiot! You're too drunk! Give me that!" He tries to pull the bottle from her but she held it more tightly and yelled...

"Why (hiccups) should you care if I'm drunk (hiccups), you don't love me, right? (hiccups) You shouldn't care even if I die drunk in front of you! (hiccups)" Pirika weakly said getting a bit shaky... and almost can't stand up...

Ren went speechless and shocked...

"This bottle? (hiccups) Thanks to this bullshit... (throws the bottle, bottle breaks on the wall) this helped melet you know, how important you are to me, even if I knew I'm nothing but an idiot's sister to you! (hiccups) YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I ADMIRED YOU!" She cried out... tears almost bursting from her azure eyes...

He can't help but just embrace her, "Shhh... let's sleep now..." He wiped her tears out and laid her down on the bed. He lied beside her, held her close to him, stroking her soft icy blue hair... "I love you..." She whispered out... he just smiled.


	4. The very first kiss

Disclaimer: You know what I mean 

Differences Chapter 4: The very first kiss

(Morning came)

RING RING RING!

Pirika was jolted from her sleep by the sound of the alarm clock...

"W - what happened..." She stroked her head, it was aching a bit. She can't remember what had happened last night. She looked around to see she was still inside Ren's room.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot, I was in Ren's house... HEY! WHERE IS REN!" She looked at the time to see it was already 8:30. She was already 30 minutes late for school.

"Oh my gosh! I'm very late!" She was about to stand up from the bed when she noticed an unwanted thing... "I - I'M NAKED!" She wrapped the blanket around her body...

"Oh... yeah... I remember! I - I got drunk and... UGH! That's all I can recall! Maybe... NO! I can't do such thing! B- but I went drunk so maybe we... made love? NO! NO! NO! This can't happen! Onichan will kill me!" She looked around and saw the black kimono she wore last night with her underwear and the clothe she wore the other day (the one poured with softdrinks) and the black sweat shirt all clean and neatly folded.

"Oh, no! This can't be happening!"

She hurriedly went to school only to be laughed by her classmates, she had wore the same clothes she wore yesterday inside the dormitory. she was also under penalties due to tardiness, which was impossible since she was supposed to be living in the school's dormitory and she wasn't suppose to get late... now she was outside the classroom, carrying two pails full of water for her penalty... (she didn't see Ren because Ren is in another class, Pirika is in class B while Ren is in class A)

(recess time, Pirika went inside the CR)

"Did something really happened between us?" Pirika looked in the mirror. "But, I don't feel any pain... I just feel normal... Damn that braggart! I won't let him run away from his responsiblity!" Pirika said.

(At the rooftop)

"Ok, Tao Ren! You can never run from your responibilty now!" Pirika suddenly came banging the doors of the rooftop.

"WHAT?"

"Don't try to deny it! You did such thing so you should pay the consequences for it, you should marry me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ren went so clueless about what's happening...

"You're the father of the child I'm bearing now in result of what happened between us last night!"

"Happened between us last night? You're stupid! We didn't 'DO' anything last night!"

"Huh? B- but I got drunk... so, what really 'HAPPENED'?"

(FLASHBACK)

"Shhh... let's sleep now..." He wiped her tears out and laid her down on the bed. He lied beside her, held her close to him, stroking her soft icy blue hair. She still unconsciously mumbles unclear and senseless words while she was sleeping when she just suddenly threw up everything she ate or drank on her clothes...

"Oh... shit!" Ren called the maids to clear the shit off her. Ren went out of the room because the maids took off everything she wore to wash her body and have the dirty clothes laundried which means she slept naked...

So Ren was forced to sleep in the guestroom...

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Oh... I - I'm sorry... I mistaken you hehehe..." Pirika was dumfounded. "And I am also sorry for all the mess I brought to you yeserday, especially last night..."

He just stared at her carefully. She could feel his seriousness and being emotional from those stares... as if he had been thinking of something just too emotional...

"Did you really mean what you told me last night?" Ren asked.

"What? Which one?"

"Do you really love me?" Ren asked making Pirika speechless.

(Pirika's POV)

Oh no! I already told him! I- I can't remember I told him! Maybe because I was just too drunk last night... What should I do? What should I tell him? Should I deny? No... there's no sense of denying it... my sufferings last night will just turn out to be rubbish if I will deny it now... (sighs) this is my first confession... I have never experienced to love a person like this... Now is my last chance to tell him clearly and straightly...

"S - So what if I love you? (avoids her eyes from him and blushes deep red), things won't change right? I'm still an idiot's sister to you..."

She was just too busy avoiding her eyes from him when she just suddenly felt his hands cupped her smooth face gently and and leaned his face slowly... she can't help but close her eyes, she don't know what to do... she could feel his soft warm lips press against hers... his kiss was just too gentle... to sweet...

He slowly broke out and gently whispered... "You're my very first..." And he walked away...

"Wait!" She yelled. He stopped walking but never looked back.

"Does that mean you feel the same for me?" She asked.

He just continued walking as if he heard nothing...


	5. Chapter 5

Discliamer: I don't own shaman king so please... I'm tired of this message... 

(NOTE: I made some OOC characters there but I just added them for extras to spice up the story or whatsoever, they are just nothing but decorations ok? They are not a part of the main story but just plainly EXTRAS and nothing more...)

WARNING: This chap may be a bit, 'not suitable for children'... There may be a short rape scene but it was interrupted by our savior- just read to know...

Differences

Chapter 5: The answer

(dismissal, 4:00 pm)

Pirika walked along the noisy corridors of the school still very pessimistic, heading to the lockers when she met some of the rich kids along...

"Hey, Usui! Do you know the news?" Natsumi, a daughter of a CEO of a very big wine company, Pirika's classmate asked.

"Huh? Uh... No... actually I'm not in the mood, please excuse me..." Pirika helped herself move out of the bunch of the rich gals.

"Well, don't blame us if you don't have a companion this night, everyone is going to the party, ya'know?" Another girl said.

"Party?" Pirika stopped walking. She never heard of a party being held this night, or was she just really a geek to be uninformed...

"What a geek, you don't know about the infamous model from Germany, Matisse Matilda's birthday?"

"(smirks) Well, we can't blame her, she's the poorest geek here, how would she know?"

"Ma- Matilda? She's back again here in Japan?" Pirika asked skeptically. Did they mean Matisse Matilda (Macchi), one of the members of Hana-gumi, the bitch that served Hao before? How come?

"Of course! And she'll start studying here in Tokyo High tomorrow as a 12 grader! Next time, will you start reading magazines to have yourself up-to-date, geek..."

Suddenly they heard some screams in the background.

"Hey! Look over there! It's Tao Ren! AAAGGGGHHHH!" As usual, every dismissal, when Ren goes to the parking lot to drive home, girls would scram to him and leave whatever they do or whoever guy they were with just to ask Ren out or whatever...

The rich gals left Pirika alone and went to the parking lot too. Pirika just looked at him from afar, being surrounded by lots of rich, hot gals... it just made her more pessimistic...

(POV)

"(sighs) That kiss... I knew he never meant it... Of all the rich, beautiful gals, I knew he would never choose me, If I knew, he kissed lots of girls before and told same things to them... I better stop dreaming... He's rich, I'm poor, we have big differences... He'll never be mine..."

She was awakened from her thoughts when she saw Ren staring back at her from afar while standing besides his car, still surrounded by his rich fangirls...

She just sighed evaded her pessimistic eyes from his and walked away... she could still hear the girls:

"Hey! where are you looking at! Why are you looking at that geek! We're here for you!" The girls asked Ren, still staring at Pirika, walking away.

"Ren, I can't be the one for you..." She whispered as she was walking away, still listening to the stupid converstaions around that pierces her soft heart...

(after a couple of hours)

Pirika was just sitting alone on an abandoned seashore... feeling the cold wind brush against her skin, she knew she can't go to the party cuz she's not invited and she doesn't care about it... but she still feel doubtful about Macchi, Hao's follower, would be back as a rich model from germany? It had nothing to do with her so she wasn't invited... She also knew that Ren and Jun were surely invited to the party, they were rich... and besides, she expected that Ren could be with another girl that time so she just feel rejected and hopeless, so hopeless she wanted to kill herself...

"Damn! I wish I didn't love him!" She threw a stone to the sea angrily, but the stone didn't went that far... her sadness made her weak...

Suddenly she heard some heavy footsteps behind her, she looked back but it was just too dark to notice their faces, all she can notice is they were all tall and strongly built and they were carrying deadly weapons...

"Hey bitch! Looks like you're misplaced..." One of them said.

"Uh... D- don't worry... I- I won't tell anybody about this... I- I..." Pirika was about to run when the other guy pulled her back and threw her to the ground.

"KYAAA!"

"Where do you think you're going huh?"

Pirika can't answer... she was just too scared... she can feel cold sweat running down her forehead... the other one clenched her wrists with his strong fists... she can't run...

"Well, you can make up for running in our teritorry if you got some cheese over there..." One of the guys pulled her bag and searched for some money around but found nothing...

"I don't have money! P- please leave me alone..." Tears ran down her azure eyes as she begged the robbers.

"Rubbish!" The one holding Pirika's wrist, also forcedly searched her pockets and found her wallet with the 10, 000 yen in it, still unspent...

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE THAT!" Pirika cried out.

"(grinning evilly) Hehehe... no money huh? So what's this?"

"Please... that's the only life I had..." She whined.

"Ok guys! Looks like we have another party tonight!" The one holding Pirika forcedly brought her closer to him and put his hands under her skirt and brushed his rough hands to her smooth legs...

"NO PLEASE!" She cried some more...

"Shut up bitch!" He pushed her to the ground and tied her hands and legs so she can't move, and also placed a duct tape on her mouth so she can't scream...

The other robber ripped her clothes open and started to kiss her neck unmercifully... she tried to scream but it just sounded muffled and can't be heard... The other one hit her head with a baseball bat which made her half unconscious...

As the scarlet fluid ran down her head, the other robber started ripping her skirt, making her half naked...

"Hehehe... now let the fun begin..." He was about to rip her panties when they heard someone said...

"How delicious is she? Would you guys mind sharing her to me?"

The voice sounded familiar to her... it was...

She finally went fully unconscious...

(after one day)

"WHERE AM I!" She jolted herself from her day-long sleep. She looked around and found herself in a hospital, she had a bandage wrapped around her head, she almost can't remeber what happened, all she can remember was she was almost raped... she found Horohoro sitting besides her bed, sleeping.

"Onichan?" She said waking him up.

"So finally you're awake!" Horohoro hugged Pirika...

"Long time no see, onichan... uh! by the way, what happened?"

"You- you were almost... raped by a gang of robbers..."

"Yeah, I know but... what happened after it, who brought me here, who saved me?"

"You must thank Ren..."

"Ren! H- how come?"

(POV)

"I can't remeber he saved me... I thought he was... on the party? I'm so confused!..."

"So, where is he?" Pirika asked eagerly...

"He was... (eyes getting pessimistically serious) ... just go to the next room..."

She pulled the dextrose off her hand and hurriedly ran to the next room...

"Ren!" She yelled banging the doors open just to see Jun, Pai Long, Bason, Chocolove, Yoh and Manta sobbing at the body covered with blanket from head to toe lying on the bed...

"W- why?"

She also felt like bursting to tears... is it?

"Please... don't tell me!" Tears ran down her azure eyes as she slowly went to him...

"Ren... Why?" She asked uncovering his face from the blanket... "You're so stupid!" She cried some more hugging his cold body...

"You shouldn't have saved me..."

She suddenly felt a hand stroking her back... he looked back at him to see his golden eyes staring at her...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! BAKEMONO!" She yelled, dashing away from him...

She looked at everyone just to see them laughing until they cry...

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE TRICKED!" Yoh laughed.

"(blush) GRRRRRR! HOWE DARE YOU!" She went too mad... but at the same time, relieved... he's still alive...

"What the hell's going on here?" Ren asked sitting up the bed, rubbing his painful head, tied with bandages.

"Well..." Jun just smiled.

"B- but how come, he's body's so cold?" Pirika asked.

"Aircon, duh..." Horohoro suddenly came with Anna.

"So, you teamed on us!" Pirika yelled.

"Hehehe... it was all planned by Chocolove..." Manta said.

"OK, OK! Let's get the hell outta here..." Chocolove winked at Ren as he pushed Yoh and Manta out with him with Jun, Pai Long, Ran and Bason trailing behind.

"Hey! W-where are you going?" Ren asked.

Finally Ren and Pirika were all alone...

"Ano..." They spoke together...

"Ok, you go first!" They spoke again together...

"You first..." And again they spoke together... he covered her mouth...

"Ok, go and speak..." He removed his hands away from her mouth to let her speak.

"Ano... Thanks a lot... (blushes) for saving me..."

"Thanks? You don't need to thank me..."

"(sighs) As usual you're still a braggart even in this situation... (smiles)"

"It's my job to protect you, even it causes death... maybe if you died... I did kill myself brutally..."

She smiled...

"Now I want my payment..." He said smirking.

"Payment?"

"I saved you so you should pay me..."

"Huh? I - I'm sorry, I don't have money to pay you, remember, I'm robbed..."

"To hell with the money... I don't need those... I just want a very simple thing..."

She was too puzzled... but finally she smiled... she slowly leaned her face and kissed him softly on the lips...

"Is that what you mean?"

"It was still insufficient..."

He kissed her back, deeper than usual... he licked her lips begging for entrance... she never hesitated to let him enter... their tounges warmly intertwined with each others'... feeling their warm affection for each other...

He could hear her moan... he loved to hear it... it makes him know she liked it.

"Ren..." She broke out. "You never answered my question!"

"What?"

"Do you feel the same for me?"

Suddenly the door bursted open with Chocolove, Yoh and Horohoro stumbled...

"Ooppsss... hehehehe..." Chocoloved laughed.

"What the hell are you doing there? You're listening, aye?" Ren asked pulling out his kuan dao...

"Uh oh..." Chocolove, Yoh and Horohoro ran away fastly before they get killed...

(back to Pirika)

"So what was that again?"

"You never told me if you feel the same for me..."

He just smiled.

* * *

My God...I hate this chap! It sux! Anyway, I'll make up for the next chap... 


	6. The thing never they knew

Discliamer: I don't own shaman king so please... I'm tired of this message... 

anyway, thanks if you have the plan to review! but please... once you read, review... sorrry about the typo from the previous chap... I had accidentally added Ran from those who visited Ren in the hospital but nah! it was just one word and it wasn't that noticeable anyway...

(note: The chinese dialogue below are not mandarin but the fujian dialect, I just find mandarin too elegant and formal so I just used fujian-hua... and if they are speaking back to english, it means they are back to speaking japanese again...)

(subtitle notes: In mandarin Ren's name is Lian but I used fujian so it became Leng...)

**Differences**

Chapter 6: The thing they never knew...

After 3 days, Ren and Pirika were back to school. Horohoro was also back in Hokkaidou and so are Yoh and Anna in Aomori and the others. It was recess time, Pirika was walking to the corridor heading to the stairs to rooftop.

She could feel the stares of the the rich guys and gals behind her, she could also hear their hushes, she knew they had been backstabbing her again... She just ignored them. She knew if she will fight against them, she'll just be no match...

"Hey, social-climber bitch!" She met a gay with Natsumi (the extra girl I mentioned the previous chap), with the other girls. "What the hell's going with you and our Ren? Answer us!" He raised Pirika's collar.

"Let go of me!" Pirika yelled. "I don't know what the hell are you talking about!"

"Denying huh? So, why are you two absent for 3 days at the same time?" 'She' (I mean 'He') asked eyebrows raised.

"It's non of you're business, pathetic faggot!" Pirika yelled just to find herself being choked to death...

"What-did-you-say! TRY TO REPEAT IT!"

"I... ha... I said... PATHETIC...ha... FAGGOT!" She said breathlessly... she didn't care about her previous injuries anymore, all she cared about is her dignity... she would'nt let anyone bring her down even to death...

"Let go of her, faggot..." Suddenly, the heart throb Tao Ren came down the stairs from the rooftop.

"Oh, I'm sorry... (let go of Pirika, runs to Ren and holds on to his arms...) hi... umm... I'm just teaching her a lesson... she's trying to be hooked with you!"

Ren glared at him... "Stop fucking with us, or you'll die shitting..."

"Huh? But..."

"I SAID STOP FUCKING WITH ME, FAGGOT!" He yelled pointing his kwan dao straight to the gay's neck.

The gay just nodded trembling and ran away, with the other girls trailing behind.

"Listen, fucked-up humans!" Ren yelled to get everyone's attention. He drew Pirika close to him and put his arms around her shoulders. Now all eyes on them.

"ANYONE, who tries to touch even a single strand of this 'GEEK'S hair, as you always call her, I will kill without thinking twice, WHOEVER he or she will be as well as the one whom I'll hear call her 'geek'..."

Everyone went quiet and listened carefully to him.

"Mark my words! If you'll dare to fuck with us again, I swear, there's nothing even a speck of you will be left..."

Pirika nudged Ren, gesturing him to stop the scandal he's doing... he just turned to her and shook his head

"Another thing, those bitches and fags who still dreams of fucking with me, DON'T DARE TO GO FARTHER THAN AN INCH CLOSER TO ME OR YOU'LL DIE AS WELL... Let's go now, Pirika..." They went away...

(on the school's rooftop)

"Hmm... Ren... he still never changed... as usual he's the grumpy bastard I've ever known... let's see if he can still be with her, hmhmhm..." The former known pumpkin girl, now the infamous german model Macchi looked down on all what's happening below.

(11:00 am, inside Ren's car)

"Where are we going?" Pirika asked.

"Stop asking and just shut up..." He said while driving.

"B- but, it's still 11 am... it's not dismissal yet! We are cutting classes and we all know that..."

"Cut it, will ya! I asked permission to the admin so this is not cutting classes..."

Pirika wnet silent for a while... she just really feel too horrified to be with him although she also liked to be with him... he is just too scandalous, and yet dangerous... she feel like slapping him while he was doing that stupid scandal earlier... but she can't, she knew that it was just also for her own good... will she thank him for that?

"About... recently... did you really mean it?"

"I never say things I would never do..."

"Yeah... but... are you sure about it? I mean, you're not scared of the consequences?

"SCARED? hmph...That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard..."

"Nope... I mean, telling everyone that we are already... ya'know... it may, destroy your reputation... I'm poor, you're rich... a rich girl also should be paired for you... like... Matilda... not a good-for-nothing girl like me..."

"To hell with that bitch... I don't care about my reputation... I'm willing to throw my riches and my fucking name just to be with you even in hell..."

Is that how he really loved her, that he is willing to throw anything just for her? She's the first girl he loved in his entire life...

They went to an expensive botique...

"G- Gucci? W- we'll going to buy clothes in this expensive botique? You're kidding!" She exclaimed. He just rolled his eyes and pulled her arms and went inside the shoppe.

"Irasshaimase, Tao-san... what can we do for you?"

"I want you to get the best clothes, perfume, accessories and shoes for her..."

"For - me? Hey! Why did they know you here?"

"Jun always shops here..."

(after a couple of minutes)

Pirika came out the dressing room wearing a plain black spaghetti strap dress, with high heeled sandals. He just smiled.

(back inside the car)

"Thanks for everything..." Pirika kissed Ren on the cheeks.

"Would you mind!... I'm driving! Do you want us to die!"

"I'm just expressing my gratitude, there's nothing wrong with it..." She pouted.

"But just at the right time and the right place, ok?" He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

They stopped at an expensive salon.

"Another stop in an expensive place... are you showing off or what?" Pirika asked.

"Just get inside..." Ren pushed her in.

"Irasshaimase... Tao-san..."

"I want you to do a full make-over on her..."

(an hour later)

Pirika smiled at him sweetly with her new hairstyle, coiled at the back with some curly locks behind the ears plus the plain powdered face and rosy cheeks... and her pinkish lips... he just smiled back.

After the salon, they went back to the Tao Ke...

"Is the jetplane ready?" Ren asked.

"Yes, young master..."

"J- J- J- J- JETPLANE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Pirika yelled, shocked.

"Just follow me..."

(after an hour, Inside the jetplane...)

"Wow! What a nice view!" Pirika looked down the window of the jetplane...

"Will you stop being such an ignorant and stay in your place, Usui..." Ren said.

"There's nothing worng with this! We're in a private plane, I can even go naked and wildif I want!"

"Ok... this is the last time you'll be an ignorant but once we come to our destination, start to actformally, understood?"

She just nodded and paused for a while...

"So where are we really going?"

"In our house in China..."

"CHINA? Why didn't you told me so I had prepared!"

"What do you think did we 'DO' recently? Isn't that preparation?"

"Well..."

"So stop being an idiot and act formally... I'll introduce you to my parents to have us engaged..."

After a couple of hourse, Finally they are inside the Tao mansion.

"Wow... this place is so..." Pirika was about to exclaim when Ren nudged her. "I said 'ACT FORMALLY!" He whispered.

They sat down on the couch and waited for Tao En and Tao Ran.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, finally the Tao couple came.

"Ho am mi (good evening)..." Ren bowed and greeted as well as Pirika.

"Ho am mi... che le (sit down)..." Ran said. All of them sat down. "Ui sia-mih di lai lo? (what brought you here?)"

"Gua lai lo ui ka din kong, gua beh kan-chiu beh lo... (Mom, Dad, I'm here to announce that I want an engagement...)"

Ran and En just glared at Ren and Pirika for a few seconds... Though Pirika doesn't understand their dialogue that much, she still can feel how Ren's parents feel for her and the situation...

"Beh kan-chiu beh (you want an engagement)? Di siao-siao la... (you're nuts...)" En just snorted at Ren's statement.

"Ti sia-nga? (to whom) Tui i? (To her?)" Ran asked fanning herself, feeling a bit upset.

"Si... (yes) I si Usui Pirika, Horohoro e sio-be... (She is Usui Pirika, Horohoro's younger sister...)"

Ran stared at her from head to toe being quite observative on her looks and the way she dresses...

"Usui-sio-chia, chioh meng che, di e pe-bu sia-nga? (miss Usui, may I ask, who are your parents?)"

"Chia gun kong dit-pun-gi...(can we please speak japanese?) I boe ben pek... (she can't understand...) I ya bo pe-bu, I pe-bu si lo... (she doesn't have parents...)"

"Ch... ya phai la... (too bad...) Leng, dikau i kong banlam-ue bo? (Ren, have you taught her to speak chinese?)"

"Bo... (haven't yet)"

"(sighs) Ho... (fine then) So Ms. Usui, I'm sorry to mention about your parents... anyway, what's your eductaional background?" Ran asked very meticulously... one of hereyebrows raised.

"I... I studied at Hokkaidou shougaku when I was still in Elem., in middle school I studied in Hokkaidou chuugaku and now in Tokyo kougaku..." She said trembling... they were just too strict

"Not bad... how about your family's source of income?"

"My elder brother Horohoro had a part time job in Hokkaidou to continue our studies, we also had a field of Fugi leaves in Hokkaidou..."

"Ya song-hiong la... (how poor...) Anyway, Ren and Ms. Usui, I want to introduce someone to all of you... "Lai lo! (come out!)" Ran yelled looking upstairs...

All of the sudden from the long elegant stairs came down the most infamous german model, Matisse Matilda... smiling in her long black chinese kimono...

"W- WHAT THE HELL!" Ren yelled in shock.

"Ya chho lo la, Leng (...too rude of you Ren...) Why didn't you attend my birthday party just this past few days? I was just too disappointed to see my 'FIANCE' not around..." Matilda said as she was heading to where they was...

"F - FIANCE! Are you trying to gross me out, or you're just trying to make me laugh? I appreciate your effort but, thanks... it's not that funny, it justs FUCKS me to hell..." Ren retorted sarcastically... but Macchi just smiled at his comment and sat down beside Ran...

"Leng! Di kong ho se! (Ren, watch your mouth!)" En yelled and glared at him...

"Mama, chit-geh sia-mih ia? (Mom, what's this mess?) What is that BITCH doing here?" Ren asked his mom without watching his language... he doesn't care anymore...

"We have arranged this already a few months ago, she will be your fiancee whether you like it or not, she had a nicer family and educational background and stronger shamanic abilities, unlike the others over there... (glances at Pirika)"

Suddenly Pirika stood up... "I may have poorer backgrounds and just pathetically sees spirits and can't do anything about them but WHO THE HELL CARES? I love Ren, and that's the only biggest thing I can give him, My love for him!" Pirika can't stand their insults to her personality... she just finally blurted out...

"Ya bo le-so la... (how impolite...) Leng, how come you chose a lady without etiquettes?" Macchi just sat down calmly and just too sophisticated.

"Call me impolite, huh? Do you think I'm that idiot who don't understand chinese? Look at yourself! You're the one who doesn't have etiquettes to insult your fellow human's personality, it's YOUR attitude that stinks, Ms. Matisse! And please don't try to be a chinese wannabe! Quit you're chinese, it sounds too lame!"

"At least I have the name! I am now the infamous model Matisse Matilda from being a servant of that bastard Hao before and you, you're still nothing but an idiot's sister and nothing more! You can't be equal to my riches which means you're not worthy as Leng's wife, NEVER shall I say, stick that to your thick head!"

Those words finally reached Pirika's anger to the limit, tears bursted from her azure eyes as she ran out of the big hall of the Tao mansion.

"Pirika!" Ren almost ran to her and he glared back to them...

"My hatred for you, my parents, had just gone too far..."

* * *

well... that was just too annoying... that macchi-bitch... a story would be just too boring without antagonists so... thanks Macchi 


	7. Could this be the end?

Well... look who's back... 

Thanks for being so kind to give me the will to continue again... BUT! Sorry, I didn't wrote the previous chaps from the first to the 'seventh'. It's my cousin, but the other two stories I have was really written by me, just this one was not mine. She told me that she doesn't have an idea so maybe I should be the one who'll continue this as well... I have just read this story and I admit, it's dialogue sucks... really (sheesh... she still practices to write fics so she used my account before creating her own... she's afraid of flamers...). I'll try my best to improve the dialogue (I am not also good, I admit. We just have the same style of writing and same grammar). Also maybe, the story would be a bit twisted cuz I don't know how to write a drama/romance fic, so the style maybe a bit different. Whew! enough with the long speech, let's get on w/ d story...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king and the characters

**Differences**

**Chapter 7: COULD THIS BE THE END?**

(Continuation of chapter 6)

Ren ran after Pirika when all of the sudden a bunch of kyon-shi's got on his way.

"SHIT!"

"Ren, why are you chasing that slut while your fiancee is already 'here' behind you?" Macchi said.

"SHUT UP!" Ren grabbed his kuan-dao, put Bason in it and aimed it straight on Macchi. "If you'll continue calling her names, I'll never think twice on ripping you out..."

"Fuck, then do it!" Macchi gritted her teeth as she looked at the blade of the spear almost piercing a small hole in her chest.

"You said it..." Ren was ready to plunge the spear onto her when all of the sudden a kyon-shi kicked him off.

Pirika had heard everything and stopped running. She looked back to see Ren on a battle. She paused for a while... and shook her head, "No... I shouldn't..."

She tried to continue walking but she was held back... she just found herself heading to where he was.

(back to the kyon-shi's)

"Damn! they're too many!" Ren felt a bit exhausted as he was getting breathless. They were just too many and got even much stronger than before.

"You still think you can beat them after 3 years without training? That's totally ridiculous..." En just snorted.

"If you'll stop being stubborn and accept Macchi, we'll gonna stop this mess."

"NEVER!" Ren regained his strenght and continued fighting, just to be blown away again.

"Ren!" She came back...

Ren looked back at her... and looked back at everyone. "I'll never lose..."

"Tch... she's back." Ran said under her fan.

"She never learns..." En said.

"Ren!" She ran to him when all of the sudden a kyon-shi came and knocked her down unconscious.

"Pirika!" He was about to get her when he felt something behind him.

"You're just getting too stubborn..." From nowhere, En came aiming Ren's kuan-dao on his back.

"WH - WHAT THE!"

En unmercifully buried the spear on Ren's back letting the fresh slit flood with scarlet fluid.

"Ren!" Macchi ran to him, and let him lie down on her lap. "B- buji ka? (Are you ok?)Ren! Kotaero! (answer me!)"

"PAI LONG!" Suddenly a familiar voice yelled.

_Where am I?_

_I can't see anything... it's too dark... _

_Pirika found herself alone nowhere in the dark... she tried to step forward when she noticed someone... _

_W - who's that? Ren?_

_She tried to touch him when he suddenly vanished in the thin air._

_REN!_

"KYAAAAA!" Pirika woke up yelling. She looked around to see herself lying in her bed, inside her room in the dormitory.

"Was everything just a dream?" She stood up the bed and looked at the alarm clock to find that it was already 3:00 in the afternoon and it is saturday. "Saturday? I - I have been sleeping for two days?"

She felt very skeptical, how did she came back? Who brought her? Was it Ren? And... did he accept Macchi already? She walked to the bathroom and felt a cracking pain on her ribcage. "Ouch!"

She rubbed her ribcage and found a scar on it... "Now, I remember... a kyon-shi hit me here..."

"So everything was not a dream..."

(after an hour or two)

Pirika walked along the empty corridors of the school. It was Saturday, of course everyone's not around. All of the rick kids were hanging around with their friends at the most expensive places. The dormitory? Nah! It was just a 'closet' for the rich brats. They never sleep or stay there, they just go back there in the morning to change in to school uniform. She can't find a place where she can be alone but just the empty school.

She decided to go to the rooftop. While on her way different thoughts came to her mind. Thinking about the words his parents shoved on her face just made her sick. It hurts to hell. But after all those, could he still choose her as his girl? Or he would finally end up being with Macchi? Or was everything he told her, the confessions and the kisses were all lies? She don't know... She does'nt have an idea... she didn't want to see him again... cry another tear for him again... she doesn't want to mess his life again... she'd better let him go...

But... if it is really destined to see him again... she'll never waste the very last chance...

She opened the door of the rooftop, to see the tongari she used to love...

"Ren?" She said...

He didn't even answered or even looked back. It's like he heard nothing...

She noticed the long scar on his back for he was shirtless... it was still bleeding a bit...

"Ano...senaka wa (your back is...)..."

"Wakatteru... (I know...)"

"Who did that?"

He just sighed. "You shouldn't have to know, it's none of your business..."

She felt coldness from the way he speaks... what's wrong?

She took two steps closer... "Did you already accept her?" She asked.

He looked at her and looked back at the view of the city below. He went silent for a while.

"Answer me..." She prepared herself for his answer... she promised herself not cry again...

He looked at her again and just sighed.

"Yeah... I did..."

She just bowed down her head, shut her eyes tight as tears started to flood down her eyes, she can't really promise herself not to cry again...

"Don't expect me to come back here again..." He walked closer to her, wiped away her tears and kissed her.

"Quit your whining... I'm sick of it. I admit, I fooled you. I just used you to fill the emptiness in me..."

He walked away... and as he reached the door, he paused for a while...

_"Sore, aishiteru koto iwanakatta no 'wake' ga... _(That's the 'reason' why I never told you I love you)

_

* * *

_

Ok... (trembles as sees a batallion of angry readers glaring), I didn't mean to make Ren dump her! It's... ugh, never mind... just read the next chap. I promise, I'll bring them back together! (I'll try my best to follow the story throught the previous chaps)


	8. The truth

Ok...I have to clear something out... It's about who made the previous chapters (except chapter 7) and who continued it. We are different. She is my cousin and she used my account and what a shit... she made a shit outta me! She pretended that she is me... and tried to immitate my style and even tried to speak chinese (she's japanese)... but nah... it was just something I want to remind. Anyway, I tried to think about what can I type and cannot find anything but just this so this may suck...

anyway, apologies to people 'she' fooled.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shaman king and the charcters but just the plot

**Differences**

**Chapter 8: THE TRUTH**

Monday came, it was just a usual day as students were in school. But not for Pirika...

She simply stayed on the rooftop while evryone listens to every bullshit thier teacher yells. She was kicked out of the room for not listening.

She stared at the dark gray sky as his last words kept haunting her mind.

_Dont expect me to come here again anymore..._

_Quit your whining, I'm tired of it... I admit I fooled you. I just used you to fill the emptiness in me..._

_Sore, aishteru koto iwanakatta no wake ga..._

"Why?..." Thats the only word she kept repeating to herself.

"Why?"

She can't cry another tear anymore... Her eyes were numb enough to cry another tear...

"What did I do?"

She just stood near the edge of the rooftop, asking herself why. She just stayed like this for hours and even after dismissal. She thought that it was better this way, no one could see her and mock her again, and she could stay in peace.

Evening came... darkness started to fill the sky. But it never made her go away. Even if it's raining. She just sat down the ground, letting the droplets of rain pour down onto her strengthless body.

After a while she started shivering, she felt cold as if she's going to have a chill. But all of the sudden, she felt like something blocked the rain from falling down on her. She looked up to see the sister of the bastard who smashed her heart, Jun, covering her with an umbrella.

"You'll get pneumonia if you'll force to stay longer..."

(inside the Tao mansion)

"I'm the one who brought you back here in Japan." Jun said as she sipped a cup of green tea while sitting in front of Pirika inside her room.

Pirika kept silent, head bowed. She's wearing a white chinese kimono and white pajamas. She just stared at the bowl of hot congee in the table served for her.

"You should eat that. You have been out in the cold and I know you haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Pirika glanced at the bowl of congee. She slowly took the chopsticks, lifted the bowl and pinched a piece of meat through the chopsticks and placed it in her mouth.

"Good. You should finish that bowl." Jun said. She let her finish before finally speaking out...

"I'm sure the conflicts happening now bothers you a lot."

Pirika looked at Jun.

"I really intended to bring you here to tell you everything, and ease the turmoil in your mind. I know you don't wanna hear anything about Ren... but let me tell you something..."

A frown started to appear in Pirika's pessimistic face as Jun mentioned the name Ren.

"Ren is currenlty in the hospital. Do you remember when the two of you met at the rooftop this Saturday? _'He shouldn't be there that time'_..."

The things she heard made her more eager to listen.

"He should be taking a rest in the hospital to heal the fatal stab on his back. But he tried his best to sneak out just to see you again..."

"Usotsuki! (Liar!) To see me or dump me?" Pirika finally spoke out after a couple hours of being speechless.

"Let me finish first. He tried to sneak despite of his critical situation just to see you. I knew every single sharp words he told you but you're totally cluless what's behind those words and the truth behind this tormenting situation.

(FLASHBACK)

_"You're just getting too stubborn..." En plunged the kuan-dao on Ren's back, letting it bleed._

_"Ren!" Macchi ran to Ren and let him lie on her lap, trying to ckeck if he's still concsious or if he's still ok when suddenly Jun came standing at the topmost stair-rail (if that's the term, I really don't know what to call it)._

_"PAI LONG!" She commanded Pai Long to attack the kyon-shi that knocked Pirika down. She jumped down and threw enough o-fuda's to stick to each one of the kyon-shi army's head to calm them. _

_The kyon-shi army gave way as Jun and Pai Long walked towards them._

_"So you came..." En said, throwing the spear away._

_"O-... Onesan..." Ren managed to stand up but he can't, he was just assisted by Macchi._

_"You're too late..." Ran said, fanning herself, still sitting on the couch as if nothing happened._

_Jun commanded one of the kyon-shi's to take Pirika away. "Macchi, take Ren to his room and ask the maids to take care of his injuries..."_

_"No! He's staying here! Macchi, you better go alone." En yelled._

_"B- but..."_

_"I SAID GO!" _

_Macchi reluctantly nodded and carefully placed Ren down the floor before running away. _

_"What did you find wrong with Usui to start all of this mess?" Jun asked._

_"Tch... you're still as stubborn as your brother... why don't you ask your father?" Ran said._

_"Why won't you try looking between their gaps?" En stated._

_"So you think that's reasonable to torture kill your son?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"If then, Why don't you do it on me instead?" Jun said, getting her o-fuda's ready._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"That's the reason why he had to stay in the hospital... but above all the sharp words he told you, there's something they never wanted you to know..."

(FLASHBACK)

_(At the dungeon)_

_Despite of all the deep, fatal injuries Ren had, he was still chained on the wall, still under his father's torture._

_"YOU BETTER KILL ME! There's no way I'll accept a relationship with a bitch I didn't even know!" Ren yelled just to find himself being lashed for the 98th time._

_"You're damn difficult huh... so you want yourself dead than to be parted with that good for nothing slut?"_

_"DON'T DARE CALL HER NAMES! These damned mansion and riches could never take the value of her!"_

_"SHUT UP!" En gripped his neck, choking him to death. He stared at him fuming with anger... but after a while he finally started grinning evilly... "Oh.. yeah, I can't kill you... of course you're my 'beloved' son."_

_"I had a nice idea! I'll set that slut free, isn't it nice?"_

_"I knew you want something..."_

_"I'll set her free! I won't do anything! I promise! BUT! In one condition... you should accept Matilda... AND! try to forget ANYTHING about that slut, if you won't follow..."_

_"Grrr... I knew it..."_

_"Don't worry... I won't kill you! But... I'll just simply take 'hers'... how's that?"_

_"Ki- ... KISAMA!"_

_"I'm serious, young man... I'm really going to kill her if you'll keep bugging her, so, Agree?"_

_"NEVER!"_

_"Then... (snaps fingers)" Suddenly a kyon-shi came carrying the unconscious, long, blue haired ainu, and threw her in front him._

_"I'm going to cut a slit on her throat using your beloved weapon of choice, how painful..."_

_En aimed the spear on Pirika's neck._

_"NO! J- just kill me instead!"_

_"That's out of our agreement. for the second time, agree or disagree?" En drew the spear closer to her, letting its blade touch her smooth neck. Ren bowed down his head, shut his eyes tight as tears started to flood down..._

_"Agree..."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Pirika cupped her mouth with her hands, eyes widened in shock.

"I guess it's just too stupid to continue being mad at him now that you know the reason _'why'_…"

Pirika still doesn't know what to feel…

"I wasn't around the time Ren was tortured in the dungeon. I was also chained in the other cell with Pai Long. You were also inside the dungeon unconscious with Ren, But later, Chin came and freed us…"

(FLASHBACK)

"_If you had a plan to rescue your brother, he's chained on the dungeon, unconscious, flooding w/ his own blood. Don't worry, En had finally left."_

"_Thanks…" Jun said and started to run with Pai Long._

"_Wait, I just wanna let you know… I'm not doing this because I'm on your side but I'm not also on the other side, it's just that I found that torture sounds sensless…"_

_Jun had finally rescued Ren and Pirika and tried to sneak their way back to the jetplane when they passed by En's room._

"_So have you convinced him?"_

_Jun heard Ran asked En. Jun stopped for a while and stood behind the enormous door to listen._

"_(sighs) He's damn difficult, but yeah, I did…"_

"_How?"_

"_I just made a simple deal… a simple deal involving his 'partner's' life…"_

"_Good… anyway, what really convinced you to agree on Matilda being Ren's fiancée? Just because of her abilities, fame and wealth?"_

"_Yeah, particularly on fame and wealth…If he'll marry Matilda, her name can hopefully be useful to restore our former glory…"_

"_It's totally impossible… after all the things that happened before, you still think that simply letting your son marry a rich girl with the name will restore our former glory? Her name is not enough!"_

"_That's because that bastard lose in the shaman fight and that was the only chance we had!"_

"_So you already know that we are hopeless! Why won't you stop torturing your son and let him live his own life the way he wished!"_

_

* * *

_

Now, you know? Well... sorry guys, I don't really know what to type cuz I'm not the one who started this fic and I am still working on another fic and besides I can only write humor/romance fics and not drama so, really sorry for the lameness...

Anyway, if you review, I'll really, really, really try my best to improve, REALLY!


	9. THE ENCOUNTER AFTER 3 YEARS

sorry evryone, the previous chap had been too dramatic, UGH! I hate it! But I can't do anything about it, this fic is dramatic and as well as it's real writer, (as I told you, I didn't wrote chapter1-6, I just continued this) so I might as well go on with ze flow of the story...

Oh, anyway...

to: **Miry: **Wow, you sound too friendly! Anyway, as I always said, I'm not the one who wrote chpater 1-6, it's my idiot cousin. The one she typed on chpater 6 is really chinese (just a dialect)but in a whole wrong shit grammar and totally embarassed me a lot! (I just discovered that when I read her fic from chpater 1-6)she wanted to learn chinese (she's japanese and trying harder to study chinese so that I can't tease her words she don't understand) actually i'm the one who's chinese here not her, and I don't usually use chinese in my fics cuz I'm tired of that language... what's your e-mail ad anyway, so maybe we can chat throught it sometime?

thanks a lot for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own mankin

**Differences**

**Chapter 9: THE ENCOUNTER AFTER 3 YEARS**

It's been 2 months... 2 months they had been apart... maybe it was just a normal matter for others but not for him. Yeah, he had been together with 'her' but she's not the 'she' that he had been used to go with. He will be married to her in the next 2 weeks... time's really fast indeed, he will be finally a husband to a slut he didn't even love. He just find it funny everytme he thinks about it... It had been a big scandal in school. He ranted about their relationship and what happens to idiots who'll barge in it or try to make fun of 'her' and now, who is he with? And who will he be married with? To the famous model from Germany! Now everyone thought that what he ranted before were all lies... he's a big fat liar for them... he just fooled 'her' as they thought. But he never gave in to them. He just never commented about those rumors and kept silent about their questions 'why?', 'how come?', 'what happened?'... Anyway... that's the past, they had been used to see him always with that 'model.  
They still see each other but... as if they don't know each other... they just pass by each other.  
It hurts 'somehow', actually 'absolutely'... he admit, he still doesn't forget 'her'. Who wants this situation anyway? If he'll break the pledge, it'll probably be a very big loss to him, he'll lose her forever... he's a shaman and he can still see her in the 'other life' if that happens but, it sounds too different... it's better if he can't be with 'her', it's for her own good anyway. She'll be safer this way...

_"It's enough for me to see her safe and alive..."_

That's what he always say to himself

"Ren? Snap out of it!" Macchi yelled awakening him from his thoughts. "What are you really thinking anyway?" Macchi had been too irritated eating lunch with him just to find him lost in his thoughts.

"Nothing..." He replied as he looked around the school garden, catching some fresh air.

"I'm tired of it! Please! You're always like this! It's like I'm just alone and talking to no one! HELLO! Are you listening?"

"Huh? Yah... I am listening..." He said looking back at her. "Sorry..." He said it but never meant it...

"(sigh) Ok... I won't bother you... I know you're thinking about our wedding next 2 weeks..." She said.

"Uhh... yeah... sort of..."

She smiled to him. She just don't know what is he thinking. She's expecting he's serious on her...

_"How poor she is..."_ He thought.

(9:00 pm)

Ren stayed on the Funbari cemetery alone, he didn't even allowed Bason to go with him. He wanted to be alone so he chose this place... a peaceful place where he can see the moon and stars... the best place to be in thoughts... He sat down on one of the tombstonesas he started to go back to the memories he had on this place.  
He still remember the times when he was still a cold hearted jerk, trying to destroy everything, this place was the place he always used to be in, the first time he first saw the group... the time he fought with Yoh in the shaman fight, to know who qualifies to go in the real tournament which turns out to be a tie then he became their friend and learned that humans are not what he think. This place is just too memorable for him... now... he is facing a very big problem... actually it's not a problem anymore but... the memories of her still lingers in his mind... he wants her back...

"Stargazing huh... never thought you'll be back to this place after 3 years..." A very familiar voice asked behind him as its footsteps get nearer.

He looked back and never expected to see the ainu... the ainu that he usually called 'idiot' before. The elder brother of the girl he used to love...

"H- Horohoro?"

"Hisashiburi. (long time no see)"

Ren went speechless as Horohoro wnet towards him... unexpectedly just to recieve a hard punch on his face...

"GRRRRRR! (rubs cheeks) IS THAT HOW YOU GREET A PERSON YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FOR A LONG TIME?" Ren yelled.

"How dare you do this to her!" Horohoro asked, seizing Ren's collar. "WHY!"

"What did I do to her?"

"How dare you make her cry! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY FOR HER TEARS!"

He didn't know what to tell him... should he tell him what happened? No... he wanted to forget her... though it hurts he have to...

"Yeah, I am not worthy! Of course, I don't love her... in fact, I fooled her, it's just normal I have to dump her..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Horohoro threw Ren away, letting him thrown down the ground.

"Then what do you want me to do? Continue fooling her? I have Matilda now so I don't need you're sister anymore..."

"USTOTSUKI (Liar!)" Horohoro kicked him on the head, letting him lie on the ground, crouching in pain.

"Damn you!" He cursed back.

"If you really mean what you're telling, you didn't hesistated to strike me back..."

"I'm not hiding anything! I love Matilda and we will be married this next 2 weeks!"

"Tao Ren, I know you a lot. You're just making a fool out of yourself!"

Ren glared at him for a while as he also glare back at him. He wanted to strike him back... but he just sighed and sat down the ground...

"What do you think and 'IDIOT' can do with my situtaion?"

"You...!" Horohoro was about to give him another blow but he paused for a while. He let out a small chuckle and sat down beside him... "You're really the Tao Ren I knew..."

After a minute of silence...

"I knew you're just forced..."

Ren looked back to him... "Who told you that?"

"I know you a lot... it's obvious from the way you reacted on me..."

Ren let out a sigh... "Finally you're narrow-head had grown an inch to notice it..., yeah I was sorta forced. Why should you care anway? It's already the past... we can't do anything about it..."

"Now you're the one who's narrow headed..."

"You just don't know the shit I went through..." And he started to tell him everything from the first to the last...

(after a while)

"Did... he really told you that?"

"He meant it... everytime he says he'll kill someone, he'll really do it... and it's the thing I never wanted to happen to her..."

"Sorry about the rudeness... I'm sorry I never cleared things out..."

"Would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uhh... how is she doing? I mean... uhh... does she still remember me or tell something about me?"

Horohoro just smiled. "Just look at yourself and you'll know..." He stood up and walked away...

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving..." He walked away... "Oh... I almost forgot... Thanks for sparing my sister's life.I owe you my life for doing that...Now I won't forbid her to cry for you cuz you're now worthy for her tears... any message for her?"

Ren paused for a while. He finally smiled and said... "Just tell her 'I hate her from the bottom of my bottomless anger for her'..."

Horohoro chuckled. That's what she used to tell about Ren before, last 3 years... So he knew about it...

"That'll surely reach to her... ja..."

_"Ren... hard to admit but I dont want my sister to be lost in loneliness... she needs you and I'd do anything to bring you back to her..." _Horohoro thought as he walked away...

* * *

whew... it's too hard to think of another thing to type for the next chap... anyway, please review... 


	10. FREEDOM

Hehehehehe! Nice to update again! I have been addicted to gameboy and playstation and online RPG's that's why I haven't updated in a while... and besides it's too hard to think of anything to continue this fic... anyway thanks for those who gives effort to suggest some ideas. 

ONE THING! I still find people who still don't understand what do I mean by "I didn't started this fic but my cousin". It means that - She doesn't have an account here in and she was practicing to write fics so she used my account first. She was scared of flamers (pathetic...) so she tried if her fics will be flamed and it didn't so she continued it until chapter 6. Remember the author's note? She wrote that saying she can't think of anything else and left everything to me! So this is me, the real PUNKGAL666, the owner of this account but not the owner of this fic... she left everything to me so I wrote chapter 7 until the very last chap... thanks for understanding!

And again thanks a lot for all of the reviews!

**To: Andrea Nefisto **

Oh... thanks for the reviews! And also very thanks for informing me about Macchi's nationality (I once thought that Kanna was the english and Macchi was the german...) but nah! as long as I still continue ne? so... want some reward? hehehehe...

**To: Miry **

OMG! I'm so sorry! I haven't checked my mail for almost a month so I haven't seen your review and I haven't helped you in your homework! Big apologies...

**Disclaimer: **Ya know what I mean...

**Differences**

**Chapter 10: FREEDOM**

**_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND NEVER GO BACK AGAIN!_**

**_B- but... I'M JUST DOING ANYTHING TO PLEASE YOU! Isn't that enough for you!_**

**_Please me or disgust me?_**

**_Is that how you call it? I'm just showing you I care for you! I LOVE YOU AND YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME AND I'M DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU TO BE! Please... we'll be married next week..._**

_**Fuck that marrige! I don't need you! YOU CAN NEVER BE LIKE 'HER'!**_

_Ren... Is that how you look at me?_

_Am I just nothing for you?_

_Is that because I cannot take the place of 'her'?_

_That you're happier being with her?_

(at the streets of downtown Tokyo)

It was a sunny, saturday afternoon. Pirika walked along the busy streets of downtown Tokyo. She had been out for a walk. She just thought that window shopping would be fun, though... she don't have the money...

"Ms. Matisse, you're going to be married to the infamous chinese shaman Tao Ren at the age of 15 next week and we heard that many people question about why 'too early'?"

Pirika turned back as she heard something on the background. It's from the display TV airing Macchi's interview at the appliance store she passed by... she stopped for a while to watch it...

"Well, there's a saying that 'age doesn't matter' right?" She smiled. "But, it's our parents decision and besides, we're doing well with each other so far..."

Pirika just continued walking...

"Doing well... I guess he's happy and contented being with her... the Tao fmily is right... I am just a nuisance in his life. Now that we broke up and he accepted Macchi, his life had become at ease... no problems, everyone's agreeing at their relationship... I guess his decision of parting with me is right. He's happy this way... so I'll let it be...

For the last, goodbye..."

She passed by a botique, and through the glass she saw an expensive dress... a pastel pink, sleeveless dress, designed with white rivettis. She just thought that it would look cute on her if she wore it on... never mind... that would never happen anyway...

As she was to move along...

"You like that? I guess it would look nice on you..."

She looked behind her to see Macchi... smiling at her...

"Huh?" Pirika was now puzzled. She don't know whether she'll ignore her or talk with her... she's face to face with Matilda, the reason of her misery... she don't seem to plot something and more like a friendly approach...

"Uhh... no..." Pirika shook her head. "Please excuse me, I'm in a hurry..."

Pirika tried to get her way out but she was held back by Macchi...

"I'm not here to plot anything against you, I'm just here for a friendly approach.. if you don't mind..."

Pirika stared at Macchi smiling back at her for a while... she can see misery behind her smile...

finally she smiled back...

(inside a coffee shop)

"What's with the baseball cap?" Pirika asked as she sipped a cup of coffee pointing at the baseballcap Macchi's wearing.

"You know... my current personality... I can't go out without concealing my face... nah! don't mind me, as long as you look cute on your new dress..." Macchi said.

Pirika smiled shyly... "Uhh... well thanks. I can't repay you for this... this dress is too expnsive..."

"That's nothing! If you want, we can shop some more! We can buy shoes and accessories for those! I'll give your wardrobe a full makeover!"

"Huh? B- but..."

"Ikara, ikara! About the money? I'll pay for all of those!"

"Eh?"

(after a few hours, at a bench at the park)

"Are you really sure you're going to give all of this to me?" Pirika asked Macchi eyeing on all of those paper bags piled besides the bench their sitting on.

"I don't say things I wouldn't do..." Macchi said smiling.

Pirika paused for a while. She remember... that's his word...

_(FLASHBACK, from chapter 5)_

_(11:00 am, inside Ren's car)_

_"Where are we going?" Pirika asked._

_"Stop asking and just shut up..." He said while driving._

_"B- but, it's still 11 am... it's not dismissal yet! We are cutting classes and we all know that..."_

_"Cut it, will ya! I asked permission to the admin so this is not cutting classes..."_

_Pirika wnet silent for a while... she just really feel too horrified to be with him although she also liked to be with him... he is just too scandalous, and yet dangerous... she feel like slapping him while he was doing that stupid scandal earlier... but she can't, she knew that it was just also for her own good... will she thank him for that?_

_"About... recently... did you really mean it?"_

_"I never say things I would never do..."_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Hey! What's on your mind?" Macchi asked waking Pirika from her thoughts.

"Uhh... iya... betsu ni...it's just about..."

"About him?"

Pirika got stunned and went silent for a while. She doesn't know what to tell her...

"Of course not... that's totally ridiculous, I mean, I would never think of him cuz I don't like him and uhh he's got nothing to do with my life and besides..." Pirika glanced at her as she noticed her staring at her smiling and listening to every word she says. "... he's already..."

Macchi sighed... "Mine?" Pirika just nodded.Macchi smiled and giggled.

"Nani okashi?" Pirika asked.

"Well... yeah... not to offend you he's already mine but I'm having some problems with him... ahahahaha!"

"Problems?"

"Yeah, such as... breakfast, he never eats breakfast! And even lucnh and dinner and sometimes doesn't eat anything at all!"

Pirika smiled. "Maybe he's under a diet?"

"Diet! Jeez... why should a guy need to have a diet? And besides, if he's really under a diet, his diet is still totally wrong!"

"Well..."

"And you know one time, he just threw away the breakfast I preapred just for him..."

"WHAT? He did that?"

"Uhh... kinda..."

"So, how did you reacted on it? Did you slapped him, or knocked him out for good?"

"Well... I woke up early to cook those and gave all my effort since that was my first time to cook but... nah! It was just a bowl of pathetic noodles cooked by a stupid amature 'cook' so it's really worth trashing out, hahahahahaha..."

Pirika can notice misery behind those laughs... she knew she hides something... "Does it hurt somehow?"

Macchi smiled... "That one? Yeah... just 11 percent maybe, I can still even tolerate him killing me... but what hurts the most is... he just treat me like nothing..."

Pirika listened carefully as they sat down under the bright silver moon. "All fo the things I did... him being always at the top of my list, all the care, the love... the truth is, they're all trash... he doesn't need me... I don't know what's missing... where did I lack?" Macchi looked back at Pirika and saw on her eyes a tear about to drop.

"Ahahahahaha! Nah! Don't mind it!" Macchi tapped Pirika's back. "I'm just practicing to be a drama star! How was it?"

"Next time, will you stop fooling around!" Pirika wiped her tears away.

"But really, I'm not joking, honestly... it's you he wants... I know it even if he doesn't speak, even behind those fake 'yeah, I liked you...' but behind me he'll say - 'yah, I liked to kill you!'. Of course, he can't tell you he still liked you, he never wanted you to die! I guess you already knew what's En's bargain with him?"

Pirika nodded. Macchi stood up. "My real purpose today is just to tell you about him. I know he's not happy with me, and it hurts me a lot so, I wanna see him happy again even without 'smiling'... and I hope that you understand what I'm saying... now it's your chance and it's up to you how to bring the 'old' him back..." Macchi started to walk away as the air blew her baseball cap away...

"It's my 'last' wish... if you mind doing it for me, then just think about him... it's not for me but for him... think about that...

Oh, and by the way, let's meet tomorrow at the same place, but 'don't expect that much that I wll come but I'll try my best', Goodbye..."

Pirika doesn't know what to think or feel... Macchi's now the one begging her to come back to him...

It's totally complicated...

(next morning)

Pirika held the basball cap tightly in her hands as she walked along the busy streets of downtown Tokyo... Macchi left it yesterday and she want to give it her back and besides she's expecting her to come...even if it's sunday, the street's still crowded since it was rest day and everybody's wanna go shopping or different free time activities... but she felt too uneasy... something's wrong...

As she walked along the streets, she passed by the appliances store again, she glanced at the TV and saw a news report but ignored it and continued walking... but as she heard 'Matisse' she stopped walking and went back to see the news...

"Ms. Matisse was brought to the hospital last night but unluckily she came dead on arrival and was a big loss to the Tao family... here's a live report...

(another panel)

"We're now here at the Tao Mansion as Ms. Tao Jun ordered to have the funeral inside there house and preferred her to be cremated...

"Mr. Tao, We would just like to ask, how come Ms. Matisse, your finacee died in an unknown disease? Since you have the money, why did'nt you have her treated? And about the wedding next week..."

"Please...would you mind to stop minding other's business rather than your own?"

Pirika was just too shocked... she held the baseballcap more tightly as she can and ran away as tears started to flood down her eyes...

_"Sore wa saigo no onegai... kare wo oboete-oke, atashi no koto suki nee nara...sore wa atashi no koto janai, kare no koto nandakedo... soreoboete-oke (It's my 'last' wish... if you mind doing it for me, then just think about him... it's not for me but for him... think about that...)"_

_

* * *

Whew... Finally I had updated... please R&R! Another chapter sucked..._


End file.
